This Looks Familliar
by ljbimoore
Summary: Darvey one-shot. Donna and Harvey spend a very familiar morning together and Harvey's deja vu starts to make him worry about their newly found romance. I like to think that this little scene takes place a few weeks after the end of my last story, The Truth Will Set You Free, Maybe. But it works as just a straight up one-shot too.


Donna lay on her left side, leaning on her elbow, head propped up on her hand.

She'd been in this position for the better part of twenty minutes. And she had no intention of moving any time soon.

Harvey was stretched out beside her, eyes closed, chest rising and falling deeply.

The sunlight that poured in through his massive wall of windows tinted his bronzed skin to a burnished gold.

Donna shook her head. No one man should be this beautiful. It simply wasn't fair.

The sheet he was covered with barely clung to his hips, leaving his torso bare and open for perusal.

Harvey wasn't a body builder and his muscles didn't bulge in that vein popping kind of way that seemed so popular nowadays.

But he had an athletic body. His muscles were long and natural and paid witness to hours spent in the ring and at the batting cages.

Sweeping her gaze up his long torso Donna paid special attention to his broad shoulders that were constantly taking on everybody's problems while he continued to pretend he was an uncaring asshole.

Finally her gaze came to rest on his face; that gift from the Universe and genetics that had given him the ability to charm pretty much anyone he chose. His face was relaxed now, so his seductive eyes and flashing grin were hidden away, but the square jaw and sensual lips were still on display and she simply could not stop from reaching out a finger to run along his lower lip. He smiled slightly in his sleep.

She smiled in response and placed a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth.

The smile deepened and his eyelids fluttered.

"Mmmmm..." Harvey let out a sound that was half groan half moan, and entirely sexy. He stretched, his muscles tensing and then releasing. One arm reached above his head while the other snaked out across his body to wrap around Donna and pull her onto him.

She happily climbed up and continued to stare while resting her chin on her folded hands on top of Harvey's chest. Her part of the sheet had fallen away, but Harvey's skin warmed her and she liked the feel of his skin against hers.

"Morning." His voice was a deep, craggy rumble. "Why are you staring at me and smiling?" His Cheshire Cat grin spread across his face, showing that he knew exactly why she'd been staring and precisely why she'd been smiling.

In the past she would have been embarrassed being caught staring at him, but she figured she had the right now. So, she just reached out a hand again and traced his mouth. "I was just thinking that I like how your mouth seems to continue on, just past the full part of your lips. Makes me want to kiss it. Which was what I was doing when you so rudely interrupted me."

As she continued her exploration of his mouth, his eyes darkened slightly and he caught her hand in his, so that her finger rested against his lips. Parting them slightly, he pulled the tip of her forefinger into his mouth and nibbled gently before sucking on it. The tender ministrations caused her stomach to flutter wildly.

Suddenly, Harvey's phone rang and both of them growled wordlessly in frustration. Harvey grabbed his phone from the bedside table, swiping to answer and grumbling loudly. "What, Mike?"

He listened for a while, nodding and finally letting out a defeated sigh. "Yeah, you're right, goddammit. I'll be in within the hour." He ended the call and dropped the phone on the table again before suddenly flipping Donna over so that she was beneath him. He leaned down and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He trailed kisses up and down the side of her neck before moving down her shoulder.

Donna squealed and pushed on his own shoulder. Harvey stopped and looked back at her, eyes teasing, but heated. "Yes, Donna?"

She pushed on his shoulder again. "You better not start something you can't finish, and I have no intention of letting you finish in ten minutes." She pushed again, and Harvey rolled over with a groan. "Mike goddam Ross." He said, grousing.

Donna popped up and grabbed Harvey's shirt from the day before.

"I'm going to make you the best cup of coffee ever, before you leave! Just wait here."

She came back into the room a few minutes later, holding two steaming cups of coffee. "Okay, now no complaining about how much time I took. It's gonna be worth the wait, you'll see."

She came and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Harvey and passed him the cup. He took it, but instead of sipping it as she did, he stared down into it, seemingly very distracted.

She frowned. "What's wrong, Harvey? I promise I didn't put anything scary in the coffee."

He looked up at her and smiled, but it was small and didn't reach his eyes. He looked worried about something. "Is Mike working on a tough case?" She couldn't see what else could have changed his mood so abruptly.

But Harvey shook his head and took a tentative sip of the coffee. "Nothing, it's nothing. Coffee's great."

She wasn't falling for it. "Harvey, what's wrong?" Her frown deepened. "Did I say something?"

Harvey shook his head again. "No, of course not." When Donna just continued to stare at him, he shrugged a shoulder. "It's really stupid." Donna waited. He sighed.

"I…I had…a…a dream…like this, once."

Donna smiled. "You did?"

Harvey ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, it was…it was a good dream…I kissed you." A hint of his usual cocky grin appeared. "It was a good kiss, you said it was nice."

Donna rolled her eyes. "So, if you kissed me and it was nice, why do you seem bothered."

The grin disappeared. "In the dream you told me that because we'd slept together again, you couldn't work for me anymore. Then you told me that Jessica had abandoned me and was never coming back. And then I woke up."

Donna's gaze was quizzical. "Well, we both know Jessica hasn't abandoned you, you guys talk all the time. So, why is it bothering you so much?"

Harvey's voice was quiet when he spoke again, looking down at the bed. "What if I wake up again?"

Donna felt her heart jump in her chest at the worry in his voice. "This is almost exactly how it happened in the dream," he continued. "right down to you wearing my shirt. I know this is ridiculous and stupid, but the dream felt so real the first time that it just started me worrying that any minute I'm going to wake up and you'll go back to being Donna Paulsen, best legal secretary in New York, always on the other side of the desk, always just beyond my reach, holding on to her very wise rule to never date men she works with." He cupped her face with his empty hand. "I don't think I could stand to wake up this time."

Donna's eyes welled up. She couldn't help it. She took their cups and set them beside Harvey's phone on the table. She stood up and slowly, button by button, removed Harvey's shirt. She watched his eyes grow darker and darker and his jaw flex, teeth gritted. When the shirt fell to the floor she climbed up on him again, this time straddling his lap. She could feel his arousal beneath her and rubbed against it.

Harvey sucked in his breath, eyes closing. But Donna grabbed hold of his face in her hands. "Open your eyes and look at me, Harvey." He did and his gaze was scorching. "I'm here. I'm not a dream, I'm not going to disappear, and I'm not going to let you disappear either. We've been idiots about us for long enough, don't you think?"

In answer, he tossed her gently off of him only to pounce on top of her seconds later. His grin was firmly back in place. "I do think so and I think we owe it to ourselves to make up for lost time."

Donna gasped as he began kissing his way down her neck and over her collarbone. "But what about Mike?" As his clever mouth reached her right breast, she realized she didn't actually care what his answer was.

"Mike's a smart kid, he'll manage. I have plans and they're definitely going to take longer than ten minutes."


End file.
